


Destello.

by Nevermoree



Series: 15 días de Sterek. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: Stiles se encuentra a un hombre bastante atractivo en el transporte público y se propone tomarle una fotografía antes de llegar a su destino.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Teen wolf pertenece a Jeff Davis y MTV, así como sus personajes.  
>  **Notas/Aclaraciones:** Día uno de una serie de 15 días "Drabble de tu personaje favorito" y claro, tomé a dos de mis personajes favoritos, porque ¿Por qué no?

     Probablemente todos sobre la faz de la tierra alguna vez se han enamorado del rostro de alguien a quien seguramente nunca volverán a ver. En el autobús. Caminando. No importa, porque en realidad un par de horas (o semanas) después, ya ni siquiera recordarán ese rostro del que no pudieron apartar la vista hasta que estuvo fuera de ella.

Por eso justo ahora Stiles Stilinski se debatía internamente sobre si tomarle una fotografía a ese chico moreno de cabello negro y ojos verdes que estaba a un par de metros de él en el autobús, mientras se disculpaba con Dios por haber dudado de su _divinidad_ cuando su Jeep se descompuso un par de días atrás y se vio obligado a tomar el transporte público para ir y volver de la universidad. Es obvio que el destino quería que tomara ese autobús para ver al hombre perfecto frente a él.

Sacó su celular.

¿Cómo le había dicho Erica?

Saca tu celular, abre la cámara, finge que estás haciendo una llamada y toma la fotografía.

Con sus dedos temblorosos abrió la cámara. Su corazón latía como desquiciado, era la primera vez que siquiera pensaba en hacer algo como lo que iba a hacer.

Justo cuando se dispuso a fingir que marcaba, su celular en verdad recibió una llamada. Asustado respondió. Tuvo una breve conversación. Colgó.

Parecía salido de una película. Como cuando fingían hacer una llamada y luego su celular sonaba, haciéndolos quedar en ridículo. O peor, el _villano_ de la película se daba cuenta y los asesinaba. Gracias al cielo lo dudó. Ahora no quería tomar la fotografía. Cerró la cámara y Suspiró.

Levantó la mirada y vio como el chico de ojos verdes apartaba la vista de él. Es que era tan hermoso que la canción de _“You're beautiful”_ sonaba ahora en su cabeza.

La tomaría directamente, cuando estuviera distraído.

Volvió a abrir la cámara. Esperó durante un par de minutos, esto se estaba tardando y él ya casi llegaba a la universidad…

Por fin el _señor perfecto_ giró su rostro para ver a las personas que bajaban en esa estación. No parecía tener que bajar, así que con calma Stiles apuntó la cámara hacia él y tomó la fotografía… justo al tiempo en el que el moreno volvía a mirar hacia el frente.

Si con eso no lo había visto, con el flash seguro que sí se había dado cuenta. Había olvidado apagar el flash, que estúpido era.

Sonrojado cerró la aplicación y guardó su celular. Por fortuna el autobús ya se estaba deteniendo en la estación de la universidad.

Bajó y trató de olvidarse de todo. Caminó un par de metros y sacó su celular. Era una linda fotografía.

—Él definitivamente se dio cuenta—dijo en voz baja al notar que el _señor perfecto_ sonreía a la cámara y arqueaba una ceja.

—Sí, eras muy obvio —Escuchó decir a sus espaldas—Derek Hale, por cierto.

Derek sonrió. Qué bien que su camaro se había averiado esta mañana…


End file.
